The present invention relates to a hinge for a chaise and the like.
Hinges of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known hinge has a first hinge element provided with an arresting segment having a plurality of saw-tooth-shaped formations, and a second hinge element provided with a pivotally mounted arresting member which has control faces and second arresting formations arranged to abut against the arresting formations of the segment of the first hinge element.
One of such hinges is disclosed, for example, in the German Pat. No. 1,123,443. The hinge disclosed in this patent has the arresting member which is formed as a two-arm lever. A leaf spring engages one arm of the arresting member so as to press the arresting formations of the other arm into the tooth gaps of the arresting segment of the first hinge element. For controlling the position of the arresting member, a special pulling disc is provided which allows the engagement of the arresting formations in one position and prevents the same in another position. This hinge is utilized in articles which are manufactured in mass production in great number, so that the number, construction, and mounting of the individual parts has decisive importance for the price and dimensions of the articles.
Another hinge is disclosed in the German Pat. No. 1,253,961 which is so designed that the utilization of a spring is no longer needed. It is provided with a special control lever which is frictionally connected with one hinge element and, in dependence upon the direction of pivoting of this hinge element, retains the engagement of the arresting member with the arresting segment or interrupts the same. The known hinges possess some disadvantages in that they are not always satisfactory with respect to the simplicity of their construction and reliability against failures.